


Ошейник для мабари

by Serenada_san



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз - маг, которому суждено спасти государство от страшной беды. И у него есть те, кто всегда придет на помощь. Правда, выясняется, что он знает о своих спутниках не все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошейник для мабари

**Author's Note:**

> В примечаниях после фика есть небольшая справка для тех, кто не играл в Dragon Age: Origins.)

***

Лагерь спал, окутанный привычными ночными звуками. Потрескивал на ветру костер, бряцали оружием где-то неподалеку ночные дозорные, вскрикивала на лесной опушке беспокойная птица. Стайлз сосредоточился, чтобы услышать все это за грохотом своего сердца. Ему все еще казалось, что архидемон смотрит на него полыхающими глазами.  
И что Стайлз глядит на него в ответ. 

Вскоре пришлось признать, что сон ушел безвозвратно. С утра им предстоял очередной нелегкий переход на пути к Пику Солдата, выспаться было просто необходимо, но Стайлз все же предпочел бы недосып кошмарам. Он накинул мантию, прихватил магический посох, с которым привык уже не расставаться нигде и никогда, и выскользнул из палатки. 

Дозорные из числа доллийских эльфов при виде его перестали переговариваться, вытянулись в струнку. Стайлз ободряюще кивнул им, отпуская. Те разошлись в стороны, чуть более усердно, чем обычно, вглядываясь в лес, черной стеной вздымающийся в паре десятков метров от лагеря. 

Огонь большого костра обгладывал недавно подброшенные в него поленья. Стайлз с минуту погрелся возле него. Он и не заметил, что замерз, или ему только так казалось: ночь стояла теплая, душистая. Зато бесовщина часто сопровождалась неестественным холодом, к этому он уже привык. Как и ко многому, многому иному, чего в его жизни не было еще полгода назад. Вечность назад. 

Из палатки Алистера послышался громкий вздох, за ним – лязг металла, потом все стихло. Стайлз готов был спорить на сотню золотых: его другу сейчас снился тот же самый кошмар. Огромный дракон вздымается над несметной прорвой порождений тьмы, и все они чуют двух последних Серых Стражей, что идут за ними. Идут не одни – с огромной армией.  
Стайлз от души надеялся, что эти твари способны испытывать страх. 

Он зевнул, хотя спать не хотелось по-прежнему. Пошел не спеша к берегу, будто магия требовала напоить себя всеми силами природы. Огнем она уже напиталась, теплого ночного воздуха хлебнула сполна, земля и так всегда была рядом, совсем недавно – под самой спиной. Оставалась вода. 

Накануне им повезло разбить лагерь на берегу чистого ручья. В последнее время по всему Ферелдену чаще и чаще попадались источники, мутные от скверны. Пить из них было уже опасно. Мор тянул свои щупальца к земле и воде, пожирая их жадно, взахлеб. Северным территориям пока везло чуть больше, но то лишь пока.

Стайлз медленно спускался по склону, прислушиваясь к тихому плесканью. Поздно спохватился, что стоило взять с собою факел. Он мог бы подсветить дорогу с помощью посоха, но тут же представил, как Винн при случае напоминает, что негоже использовать магию для таких целей, и от идеи отказался. Да и луна, полная, белобокая, освещала путь достаточно. 

Он так сосредоточился на том, куда ступают его ноги, что не сразу уловил странные звуки. Они раздавались от ручья: все еще плеск воды, но более сильный, будто это не ветер и не течение, а кто-то живой. Или что-то живое.  
Посох прыгнул в руку, будто обладал собственной волей, по жилам заструилась магия, запросилась на волю. Стайлз беззвучно шевельнул губами, окутал себя чарами, отводящими взгляд, и осторожно обогнул высокий земляной холм, за которым прятался ручей.

Открывшееся зрелище вызвало в Стайлзе оторопь, и это о чем-то да говорило, ибо за последние месяцы он отучился удивляться чему-либо. 

В воде кто-то был. Человек, насколько Стайлз мог судить. Он стоял к берегу спиной, зайдя в ручей по пояс, и, кажется, мылся. Крепкие руки растирали лицо, загребали воду, плескали ее на грудь, на спину. Эти-то звуки и привлекли Стайлза. Осторожно, таясь, он преодолел остававшееся между ним и ручьем расстояние. В голове успела промелькнуть мысль, что это может быть и кто-то из отряда. Храмовник или маг, которому не по нраву было купаться днем, в присутствии товарищей. Только вот чутье решительно эту догадку отмело: всем своим людям Стайлз велел не покидать пределы лагеря в ночное время, да и омовения совершать куда как лучше при свете дня. Если только ты не замышляешь чего дурного. 

\- Не шевелись, - громко и отчетливо, сбрасывая маскировочные чары, произнес Стайлз. – Стой где стоишь. 

Верхушка его посоха, вырезанная в виде головы оленя, нацелилась в спину незнакомца, аккурат между лопаток. Стайлз смотрел пристально, и что-то странное, неправильное было в представшей перед ним картине, только он пока не мог этого ухватить.

\- Повернись ко мне, медленно, - велел он.

Мужчина замер на несколько долгих мгновений, словно прикидывал пути отхода. Но путей не было – они оба это понимали. Если только он не умел обращаться рыбой, но такого, насколько Стайлзу было известно, не умела даже Морриган. Хотя… может, она просто не рассказывала.

Он все-таки подчинился. Не только медленно, но и явно с неохотой.  
Стайлз мысленно плюнул на нравоучения Винн и взмахнул посохом, заставляя его светиться холодным голубым сиянием. Сделал пару шагов вперед, всмотрелся в лицо мужчины и окончательно уверился, что никогда его не видел – ни среди храмовников, ни тем более среди магов. А больше людей в лагере не было, только эльфы. 

\- Кто ты такой? – спросил Стайлз требовательно. – И что делаешь здесь? Это лагерь Серых Стражей.

Мужчина смотрел на него со странным выражением – удрученным и… радостным? Если оба они могли соседствовать на одном лице в один и тот же миг. Тревожная, неправильная деталь кричала Стайлзу обратить на нее внимание, но он был сосредоточен на другом.  
На том, как этот человек миновал дозор.  
На том, стоит ли ждать от него нападения.  
На том, один ли он явился к ручью – или где-то тут поблизости бродят еще незваные гости.  
На том, какие широкие у него плечи, как рельефно вылеплен торс, как вздуваются бугры мышц на его руках. Он был сложён как воин. Могучий, закаленный сражениями воин. Это Стайлз уже умел определять быстро, потому что от умения этого зачастую зависела жизнь. 

Мужчина склонил набок голову отчего-то смутно знакомым движением. 

\- Совсем позабыл, что так я хуже слышу. Не заметил тебя. 

Он говорил приятным хрипловатым голосом, как человек, который молчал очень долго, и злости в его словах не было. Может быть, совсем немного досады.  
Мужчина вдруг окунулся в воду с головой, на миг исчез из виду, но тут же вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, и пошел к берегу. 

\- Не стоит так торопиться, - посоветовал Стайлз, когда вода добралась незнакомцу до щиколоток. 

Он, конечно же, был в чем мать родила. Стайлз сказал себе, что лишь желание оценить остальную часть воинской мощи заставило его опустить взгляд ниже пояса. Стоило признать, там тоже все было… в порядке. 

\- Назовись, - потребовал он снова. 

\- Я не трону тебя, неужели ты не чувствуешь? – покачал головой мужчина, укоризненно и чуть грустно. - Я скорее отгрызу себе ногу. 

И даже не странные слова, а самый тон, каким они были произнесены, заставил Стайлза понять. Архидемон его задери! Проклятые кошмары все-таки сыграли злую шутку с его разумом, если уж он не сразу увидел очевидное.

Ошейник.  
На шее этого человека болтался черный клепаный ошейник его мабари. 

\- Д… Дерек? – не сразу совладав с голосом, спросил Стайлз, сам себе до конца не веря. 

Тот склонил голову, будто задумав кивнуть и устав на полпути. Пальцы у Стайлза занемели от хватки на посохе, но целиться в мужчину (в его Дерека! Подумать только!) он перестал. 

\- Неужели ты оборотень? – спросил он, чуть собравшись с мыслями. – Никогда не слыхал об оборотнях-мабари, да к тому же разумных. И остагарский псарь ни слова мне не сказал!

\- Я не оборотень, - откликнулся Дерек глухо. – А что – и сам не знаю. Мой прежний хозяин был могучий маг, который не гнушался магии крови. Когда годы начали брать над ним верх, он решил провести ритуал. Забрать мою жизненную силу, чтобы подпитать свою. Но что-то пошло не так. 

\- Сколько уже раз я слышал такие слова, когда речь заходит о черной магии, - досадливо покачал головой Стайлз. – Надо думать, жизнь себе продлить он не сумел.

\- Нет. Упал замертво рядом со мной. Следующее, что я помню, – как пытаюсь сладить с длинными человечьими руками и ногами. Темным силам не чуждо чувство юмора: они забрали жизнь, зато наделили животное человеческой личиной. 

\- Не душа ли того мага тебе досталась?

\- Быть может, часть ее. Но в моей голове нет чужих воспоминаний, чужих слов. Всегда помнил себя таким, какой есть сейчас. Разве что когда-то ходил только на четвереньках, а теперь могу и на двух ногах. 

В доказательство Дерек сделал еще несколько шагов навстречу Стайлзу, могучий, рослый, будто искусно выточенный из камня. Угрозы от него не исходило, это Стайлз теперь чувствовал так же отчетливо, как он мог учуять приближение порождений тьмы. 

\- Поначалу изменения происходили сами собой, сладить с этим было нелегко. Я учился быть человеком, прячась в лесной чаще. Ходить, говорить – вспоминать речь, что слышал от хозяина и тех, с кем он общался. Потом наконец смог преображаться по собственной воле и в облике мабари отправился в путь. Шел долго, ища достойного хозяина… пока не добрался до Остагара. Там меня и приметил тот человек, псарь. Он был добр, заботился о моих собратьях, и я остался. Но правды обо мне он не знал. Да и никто не знал. 

\- Отчего не рассказал все мне? Ты разве мне не доверял? 

Хоть Стайлз и сам уже прекрасно понимал причины молчания, а все же чувствовал себя задетым. И в то же время выискивал в памяти, не мог ли он чем обидеть Дерека, не зная, что тот не совсем собака. 

\- Сперва я присматривался к тебе. А уже после, когда понял, что могу тебе верить всецело, подумал, что незачем все усложнять. – Говорил Дерек буднично, словно ничего необычного тут не было и быть не могло. – Я стал больше времени проводить в прежней своей форме, меня это нисколько не тяготило. 

\- Но я обращался с тобой как с псом! – не сдержался Стайлз. 

\- Так я и есть пес, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Пес – и человек. 

\- Кто же в большей мере? 

\- А кто ты в большей мере – человек или маг? – чуть сощурившись, с долей лукавства спросил Дерек, чем немало удивил. Эта черта, видно, принадлежала всецело его человеческой половине. Собакам такое незнакомо. 

\- Но это же другое. Я могу быть и человеком и магом одновременно. 

\- Как и я могу быть псом и человеком одновременно. Не обликом, так нутром, - возразил Дерек. 

Стайлз не нашелся, что ответить. Ему пока трудно было переварить мысль о том, что все это время с ними странствовал человек в виде мабари. И что эти две сущности могут уживаться в одном разуме, друг другу не противореча. Морриган рассказывала, что даже в шкуре медведя она всегда остается человеком. Здесь же было иное. 

\- Я всегда знал, что ты разумен. Но не думал… что настолько, - признался он наконец. 

Дерек впервые чуть улыбнулся. Польщенно, кажется. Довольно. Стайлз вспомнил, как, удаляясь спать несколько часов назад, потрепал верного пса по голове, а тот счастливо упал на землю и перекатился с боку на бок, словно ручная собачка.  
Это был тот же мужчина, что сейчас стоял перед Стайлзом обнаженный без тени смущения. Мысль отказывалась укладываться в голове, топорщилась. 

Он в задумчивости поднял руку, коснулся ошейника, пальцами задев все еще прохладную от воды кожу на шее. 

\- Почему ты не снял его? Ошейник тебе не нужен, пока ты человек. Наверное… наверное, он тебе вообще больше не нужен. 

\- Его подарил мне ты. Я никогда его не снимаю, - ответил Дерек терпеливо, будто ему приходится растолковывать очевидную истину пятилетнему малышу. – И не собираюсь впредь. 

Стайлз смотрел на него, точно оглушенный. Все его воины, все спутники были ему преданны, в том он не сомневался. Алистер готов был раскидать по сторонам сотню генлоков ради него, Огрен – свалить толпу големов, Винн отдала бы за него жизнь без раздумий. Что говорить, даже Морриган и Зевран не раз доказали на деле, что пойдут за ним до конца. Но то, что исходило сейчас от Дерека, было верностью особого толка. Чистой, беззаветной и яростной, как пламя дракона. Раньше Стайлз воспринимал ее как должное. Сейчас…  
Сейчас она немного пугала. И завораживала. 

\- Что же мы будем теперь делать? – спросил он с растерянностью, какую давно уже не позволял себе демонстрировать окружающим. 

С густо-черных волос Дерека стекала вода. Одна капля задержалась над верхней губой, и он подхватил ее языком. 

\- То же, что и прежде, - ответил он спокойно. – Ты поведешь нас в бой. Я буду рвать на куски порождения тьмы, что встанут на твоем пути. 

Он вдруг шагнул еще ближе, склонился. Мягко и привычно фыркнул в шею Стайлзу, послав по коже волну щекотных мурашек. 

\- И если позволишь – буду лежать у твоих ног. Как прежде. 

Стайлз почти бессознательно провел ладонью по его затылку, приглаживая мокрые волосы.  
Он думал о том, что в точности как прежде уже не получится.  
Еще он думал, что они добудут голову архидемона.

**Author's Note:**

> О Dragon Age: Origins
> 
> Общий сюжет: Условное Средневековье. На государство Ферелден надвигается Мор: полчища порождений тьмы выползают из-под земли и творят всякие бесчинства. Главный герой должен собрать армию, объединив разрозненные народы эльфов, гномов и людей, утрясти всякие политические дрязги и дать бой Злу.
> 
> Словарик.  
> Серые Стражи – орден, призванный противостоять Мору. Главный герой как раз из таких.  
> Стражи во время обряда посвящения пьют кровь порождений тьмы. Это дает им бонус – чуять тварей, но зато и твари могут чуять их. От этого у стражей кошмары.
> 
> Порождения тьмы, генлоки, скверна – плохие штуки, относящиеся к Мору.
> 
> Архидемон – главное суперзло, которое нужно победить, чтобы Мор закончился. Имеет облик огромного дракона. 
> 
> Мабари – здоровенные боевые псы. Считаются очень умными животными.  
> По сюжету игры главный герой спас мабари, который захворал, нахлебавшись крови порождений тьмы. Выздоровевшая псина присоединилась к отряду.
> 
> Алистер, Морриган, Зевран, Винн, Огрен – спутники и друзья героя, которые сопровождают его в походе.


End file.
